The White-Gold Locket
by LaurXD
Summary: Chung and Eve are childhood friends, Eve was once a cheerful girl as an accident caused her to shut herself in. Will Chung be able to find his way back into the girl's heart?


Laur: So long story short HelloKitty55443 asked if I could do something for Chung-Eve since she wanted to see my take on the two, and I decided I'll dedicate this to her for being awesome and supporting me. :D enjoy! I still have to ask a couple of peeps if they want something like this, also I may or may not have went OOC with Eve.

Eve: Code Battle Seraph.

Chung: Deadly Chaser. (of course)

Chung Seiker and Eve Misaki knew each other ever since they were little. Their parents were former college friends and were working on a research project on a new technology called the Nasod tech. Meaning the two kids spent most of their childhood together, either playing together, studying and as time passed, looking out one after another.

The two enrolled at the same school, and every year were in the same class, even sharing the same desk together. They were inseparable, that earned them the nickname of "The white-gold locket." Rightfully so too, since they were the star pupils of their class. Back then, they were happy, Eve was happy, she'd show her smile every chance she got. The two were decided in following their parents' footsteps and becoming reseachers as well, helping them with their projects and when the time came, taking over. It was during that period, Chung started developing a crush on the white part of the locket, seeing the white haired girl happy, made the boy happy. But due to immaturity, or perhaps being afraid to ruin what they shared, he decided against acting on his feelings justifying them as a "spur of the moment" kind of thing.

The white-gold locket passed the middle school portion of their lives,as they entered high school, the two were assigned in the same class due to their top results, and they took their same position one next to the other. Even though to the exterior they seemed like a couple, the two acted like brother and sister, and Chung didn't feel the need to change that. He was comfortable with how they were. Eve started attracting the boys' attention, yet everyone who presented interess in her was turned down. Chung on the other hand got the girls' attention, yet the same as Eve, he kindly refused every invitation he got.

It wasn't until one unfortunate event during their first to second year summer break as Eve's familly was returning from a camping trip. The girl cheerily singing in the backseat along with her mother who was standing in the passenger's seat. As a drunk driver drove past a red sign in a busy intersection. It was only thanks to her father's quick reaction as pulled the handle to the right so the car wouldn't collide straight on with the drunken driver's. Unfortunately the driver's side took the initial shock. Killing Eve's father instantly. Her mother had her arm broken while the girl was hospitalized with neck-injury.

Needless to say, Chung stood by her side, visiting daily. Yet with the death of her father, the girl started shutting herself in, not oppening up Chung, or even her mother. She healed phisically, yet, she locked her emotions away.

As their second year came, she returned to school, Chung tried acting as he usually would, but the girl would just blankly look at him. This hurt the boy. Eventually, their time together was spent in complete silence. The locket, had broken.

This went on for the rest of the year, as during their break, Chung's father had some relatives who happened to have two kids come over to their house. Seeing as the spare bedroom wouldn't be enough for his father's guests, the boy had to sleep-over at Eve's house. Their parents already spoke and decided on the matter so any argument Chung tried to offer was shot down.

And so, Chung was standing in his blue room with the lights turned off, staring at the stars he and Eve painted on the ceiling back when the two were in middle school.

_Cristaline laughter could be heard in the kid's room, as he and Eve were playing with colored brushes. It took a lot of persuading from the kids' part to convince Chung's parents to allow them to paint the room. After severe bargaining, the kids got the permission to draw over the dark blue paint with any leftover paint the adults would have after they finished with the walls._

_In an accident, Eve smudged the boy's hand with yellow paint as he in return put his colored brush against her cheek. Seeing red paint against her milky skin made the boy blush, Eve started giggling. "Why are you blushing?" She asked with a tease in her voice. "Y-you look cute.." Was all he managed to say as the blush spread over the girl's face as well. _

_The idea with the stars was the girl's, as the two only had wasted the other colors, and remaining only with the yellow. _

_"Stars would fit your room quite nicely!" She said as she clasped her hands together. _

_"What makes you say that?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"W-well, it's just that, you seem like, W-well.." She blushed as she couldn't find a proper way to justify her opinion. Suddenly she raised her head and gave the boy a bright smile. "I know! Stars would fit this place because, to me you're like a star! You shine brightly so it makes want to get closer to you!" the girl completed as a light blush came to be on her face._

A small "Tch" escaped him, as he turned to the side adverting his eyes from the stars drawn on the ceiling. A pang of hurt coming to be in his heart. His blue eyes laid upon a small football. **(AN:it's a soccer ball I'm calling the sport by it's real name!) **Chung had been awarded that during his first year debut as the goal keeper in his high school's football team. He remembered how he was supposed to be the reserve, but the goalkeeper got a sprain during practice, and he had to go in. After the match the position became his.

During that time a rumor was being spread about Eve, apparently the culprit was someone from another school who got rejected by Eve. As luck would have it, he was a member of the opponent's team. At the time Chung didn't know that, so he didn't think it was strange when instead of focusing on scoring, the opponent striker was more decided on inflicting harm to the keeper.

_A booming voice was heard from a speaker as the commentator from the home team started yelling "-AND CHUNG MANAGES TO DEFLECT THE SHOT! OUR TEAM IS ON THE COUNTER ATTACK, AND WE SCOORED! GOAAAL! AND WITH THAT THE NINETY MINUTES EXPIRE THE HOME TEAM WON!" _

_As Chung's team left the locker room after the match, he met up with Eve, and outside the school's grounds, a couple of members from the opponent team waited for them. The two tried ignoring them as they walked past, but one grabbed the girl's arm and tried pulling her away from Chung. Eve wasn't as defenseless as the group thought, as a hard slap was soon heard, making the offender let go of her. Chung placed a protective arm in front of her as his voice was calm. "What do you want?" _

"_Simple, pretty boy, that girl rejected ME, Takeshi Fuji. And no one does that!" The striker threatened, as his fists curled up into a ball. _

_The boy showed no fear in his voice. "And why did you bring the three monkeys with you?" A mocking laugh was heard from the group as the circled around them. "They are for the golden part of the locket!" _

_As he finished saying that one of the group grabbed Eve from behind, as the striker lunged with a punch towards Chung's face, the punch connected knocking him down. "Hmph, as I thought, you really are just a pretty boy." _

_The boy started laughing, while getting up. His bright blue eyes got darker, with a smirk he spat some blood from his mouth, and immediately dashed at his opponents, kneeing one in the stomach and punching the other straight in his nose, before twirling around to elbow the one hunched over his knee. _

_Chung then turned towards the striker, as Eve managed to wiggle free from her aggressor. She had managed to pin his hand behind his back, as she whispered in his ear "One sudden move and I break it." The cerulean eyed boy grabbed the striker's collar, and with a small smirk he delivered a punch straight to his jaw, "I suggest you leave before we decide to report this to the police." He warned as he grabbed Eve's hand and left the scene._

"Gah" the boy grunted as he got up from his bed, dismissing these memories that started forming in his mind. He didn't dislike them per say, it's just they reminded him of better times. Of times when Eve would smile. Of the times his heart wouldn't hurt whenever he looked at her, and she didn't return his gaze. With a look towards the clock, that read 10:37 PM, he left his bedroom, and curtly wished good night to his parents as he didn't bother checking the guests.

The two were neighbors, such good neighbors that they didn't bother having a fence separating their back yards. Chung casually started walking towards her house, when his eyes unconsciously fell on an apple tree the two had planted in kindergarten.

_The two had been looking for the perfect place where they could plant the tree Eve's parents got. The now short haired girl's voice was heard as she motioned the boy to carry the small plant over._

"_We'll plant it right here!" Eve said as the boy got the small tree out of it's sack. He then proceeded to put it inside the hole the two had previously made. _

_Chung couldn't help but ask the girl "Why here?" As she turned her head towards him, a smile plastered on her face, "It has to be here silly, It's right in the middle of both of our yards!" _

The boy walked towards the tree, hands in his pocket. As he got closer to the tree, he leaned his forehead against it. Muttering a small "damn". He stood there with his eyes closed for a couple of minutes, almost as if he were listening to the tree's heartbeat, if it had one. As he opened his eyes, a tear started making its way down, but he quickly wiped it off. With a small sigh, he whispered to the tree. "I miss her you know?"

"Who do you miss?" A female voice was heard behind him. As he turned around he saw Eve's mother. The woman had white hair, and warm brown eyes. On her face was a warm smile, to the boy it strangely resembled Eve's. He wanted to scare away his memories, as the Eve he once knew, was no longer present, once he hoped she'll open up to him. But he gave up on that idea once she vehemently told him to not worry about her. He snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered he had to respond to the woman's question.

"No one, just..a girl that I knew." was his answer, hurt was rather obvious, but the woman chose to ignore it.

"Come now, it's getting chilly outside. You'll sleep in Eve's room, as our sofa is occupied with bundles of research papers." She added a small laugh at the end of her sentence, as she escorted the boy towards the stairs, "You know the way." she said. Sadness flashed in her eyes as she averted her look from the boy.

As Chung climbed the stairs, a bunch of painful memories raced on his mind, all the sleepovers he had at the girls house, flashed inside his head. All the times she'd show him her warm smile and the feelings he'd get, were almost taunting him now.

When he entered the girl's room, he found her in her bed, holding a book as her eyes darted across the pages. She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants, and a white T-shirt. He had observed her body before, he notice her growing in certain places, but to him, she still was the most treasured person in the world. And her outfit made her look cuter than he would allow himself to admit.

He didn't bother knocking, nor did she mind. Her eyes meeting his as she motioned with her free hand a makeshift bed she personally made for him. He was used to it, after all, that's how it usually was. When he slept at her house, he'd take the floor, when she'd sleep at his house, despite his protests, she'd take the floor. He dismissed those thoughts as he tried greeting her.

"Hey."

"Hey." And silence beckoned.

Chung didn't bother changing, as he had no problem sleeping in his usual attire, which consisted in some blue baggy pants, a blue t-shirt who had "Owl City" written in white and an owl standing over the T part of the logo, he remembered buying that when he and Eve went to attend one of the band's concerts. He was also wearing a white hoodie Eve had gotten him for his birthday back when they had yet to enter high-school. It was maybe his most treasured article of clothing.

He laid down in a sitting position, leaning his back against the edge of the girl's bed. She just flipped the pages on her book. Time passed as the two didn't say a word to each other. Chung wanted to talk to her like he had in the past, now more than ever he could see the sadness in her eyes, as she pretended not to feel it. Biting his lip, he tried breaking the awkward silence the room resided in.

"How did we end up like this?" He asked, while looking idly at the ceiling.

"Like what?" Came the girl's reply, without bothering to lift her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Like what my butt" the boy thought. His voice made itself heard once more "We've drifted apart Eve.." His eyes lingered on her.

"You're staring." Came the girl's dismissive answer. Chung snapped his eyes away from her with a blush covering his face. Still, he wasn't determined enough to let the matter go.

"You used to be so happy, used to smile, we used to form the locket together." he said as he laid down on his makeshift bed. Eve just sighed, as she closed the book and turned the lights off.

Later in the night, Chung couldn't sleep, his eyes were open as he stared at the darkened ceiling. He was still fighting the compressed feelings he felt towards the girl that were resurfacing. As he was lost in her thoughts, he thought he heard someone whispering, as he raised his head, he found Eve turned his way, eyes moist but tightly shut as her hand was curled up into a ball in front of her face.

He listened intently for her whispers, "Father, father no, don't leave me." were the words that the girl whispered, "Chung, Chung I'm afraid, Chung...Save me." Hearing what she said next made the boy bury his face in his palms. He didn't know, why didn't he know, why didn't he know she was going through this? The girl's shy voice was heard again. "Mom, mom where are you?". The boy knew from overhearing his parents' past talks, that her mother buried herself in research, trying to relieve herself of the pain she suffered when she lost her husband. But doing so, she left Eve all alone.

No she wasn't alone, she still had him didn't she, why didn't she come to him?. "Chung!" He heard her scream, making him snap his head towards her. The girl's arms started flailing as she screamed his name. "Chung where are you?! Please find me! I'm... I'm trapped." Her voice died out. Chung moved his hand and wiped her tears. The boy himself was fighting back crying. But he had to stay strong, for her. All this time she cried in her sleep. She wanted his help, and the boy couldn't help but blame himself for being so blind.

Eve started whispering again, this time her eyes squeezed tighter than before, "Chung, Chung I love you!, Don't go!" He couldn't bear it anymore, he shook the girl awake, and as her eyes fluttered open, she found herself being embraced by him. "I heard you, Eve, I heard you!" The boy started, as he was burying his head deeper in her hair, "I promise I won't leave you ever again!" Eve lost her already shaky composure, as she started repeating his name. She closed her eyes tightly, returning the boy's embrace. The boy whispered in her ear with his breath caught in his throat, "I love you, Eve, I'd never let you be alone!" Hearing him say this, made her tighten the hug even more, she buried her head in his chest as she started letting everything out.

She knew she won't be able to go back to the way she was, the cheery girl she used to be, died in that accident, but maybe, with Chung's help, she might be able to revive even a small portion of her.

After Eve had calmed down, Chung lifted her head and stared into her teary yellow eyes. He cupped her face, closing the distance in between them, as he talked his hot breath crashed against her face, rising the temperature in her cheeks. "The locket has been reformed." She heard him speak, before his lips came crashing down on hers. In the dark room, the two kissed, she felt herself fall into the kiss before Chung had to break it for air, but the girl had just tasted it, taking a deep breath, she started kissing him herself as she toppled over her bed and falling over him.

In the morning, Eve's mother, found the two holding each other close, as both of them had a genuine smile plastered on their faces. She quietly thought to herself, "Took you long enough, Chung."


End file.
